NARUTO THE NEXT GENERATION
by nicholas perrin
Summary: THIS IS THE NEXT GENERATION OF nARUTO I ASKE KISHIMO MASHIMOTO IF THEY WANTED ME TO DO THIS AND THEY SAID YES. THIS IS THE NEXT GENERATION OF NARUTO WHEN HE'S ABOUT 40


**NARUTO THE NEXT GENERATION**

**CHAPTER ONE- THE ACADEMY GRADUATION EXAM, WHO WILL BECOME A GENIN? NIKO?**

WRITER: step, step, step, step. [ then the door opened to a noisy classroom. then all of the students dropped in silence after seeing their sensei.]

?: so everyone is anyone not here yet?

?: uh well uh Iruka sensei, Niko still isn't here yet.

IRUKA: what damn it that brat's still not here yet, thanks for reporting Angela.

?: man he sure is troublesome right Chojuro?

CHOUJIRO: yea Shikamari. He sure is.

?: your so care free Shikamari. You need to start caring more.

SHIKAMARI: or you're just too caring then Inosai.

INOSAI: oh geez whatever.

IRUKA: guys pay attention. Today we have our academy graduation test remember?

WRITER: [ then you hear deep breaths running through the hallway of the ninja academy. Then they opened the door.]

?: sorry I'm late Iruka sensei!

WRITER: [ the classes eyes then payed attention to the late student including Iruka.]

IRUKA: [ his eyebrow twitched.] Ni, ko!

NIKO: yikes sorry Iruka sensei well this is what it was like i….

IRUKA: go sit next to Hayate now Niko! [ he interrupted what Niko's explanation was.] ( geez.)

NIKO: got it Iruka sensei. [ he walked up the stairs to a row which had two people a boy and a firl with 2m distance apart.]( geez he doesn't have to yell all the time.)

ANGELA: ( what why does he get the privilege to sit next to me and Hayate?)

NIKO: hey Hayate, hey Angela how've you guys been lately?

HAYATE: just sit down.

ANGELA: I don't even know why you get to sit here.

WRITER: [ he sat in the middle of them two and the class stared at him.]

IRUKA: [ then Iruka loss attention in him and focused about what he was talking about.] okay guys as I was saying that today is the graduation test to see if you're ready to finally become genin.

NIKO: ( shit I forgot about it!)

IRUKA: your test is using the clone jutsu, and to transform into myself with the transformation jutsu and there will be shuriken star practise as well with targets.

NIKO: ( what! I'm not even good at a single one of those things if this keeps up I'll never become a ninja.)

IRUKA: okay this is how it'll work each of you will take the exam in a special room one at a time. Okay first up is, [ he read the list.] Hayate Uchiha. ( hmm this will turn out to be rather interesting.)

ALL GIRLS: goooooo Hayate smash it!

WRITER: [ Iruka opened the door and went into another room and Hayate tailed along with both hands in both of his side pockets. He also entered the room where the get graduated or not. There was a table with 5 seats behind it for 5 chunin, and the table had about 50 leaf headbands. There was also 10 shuriken targets with30 shuriken in front of it.]

IRUKA: okay so this is what you'll be dong in order to pass these are C's level which is what you need to graduate overall. 3 clones by performing the clone jutsu. A transformation with the transform jutsu that has the same shapes and colour. And shuriken star target practise holding 6 at once and getting the red dot with at least 10 of them out of 30 or 33% so there will be about 5 lots of six shuriken stars. The red dot is about 50cm in diameter in all 10 targets so 3 shuriken will each hit a target.

HAYATE: humph whatever let's just get this started. [ hey did the hand sign tiger and said clone jutsu and performed 10 identical clones of himself.]

IRUKA: my, my he was able to perform 10 clones at once with all of them perfect. You get an A.

HAYATE: transform. [ he transformed exactly into Iruka with every bit of detail perfect.]

IRUKA: perfect another A ( he's far better than what I expected I mean you need at least a C overall to graduate into being a genin.)

HAYATE: now the shuriken target practise right? [ he walked over to the shuriken and threw 6 shuriken with 5 lots and getting 3 on each dot with them being in the middle of all of them. He got 100% of them getting in the centre of each dot.]humph.

IRUKA: perfect another A you pass.

HAYATE: heh whatever.

WRITER: [ they both walk back into the class room and Hayate has both his hands in both of his pockets again the same as he left.]

IRUKA: okay Hayate Uchiha, pass. Scores for clone jutsu, transformation justu, shuriken target practise are A,A,A

ALL GIRLS: yay Hayate!

WRITER: [ he then sat back in his seat.]

IRUKA: okay next is, Hibiki Hyuga.

HIBIKI: okay.

NIKO: go, Hibiki do your best okay.

HIBIKI: okay brother.

NIKO: good luck.

HIBIKI: thanks you to.

IRUKA: okay let's go Hibiki.

HIBIKI: ri- right.

WRITER: [ they both left. And time flew by about 10mins later and they both came back and opened the door.]

NIKO: hey Hibiki did you pass.

HIBIKI: [ she smiled at him.] ye-yeah.

IRUKA: Hibiki passed scores are B, A, C

NIKO: nice Hibiki.

WRITER: [ then time skipped and Niko was the last one left and Angela just finished.]

IRUKA: good job Angela A, A, C.

ANGELA: chaa! Did you see that Hayate I passed to?

HAYATE: heh not bad there.

IRUKA: okay Niko it looks as though you're up now. [ he said with an unfortunate face.]

WRITER: [ they both then arrived in the graduation exam room.]

IRUKA: okay Niko [ he explained what to do the same as Hayate.] okay got it.

NIKO: right.

IRUKA: first we'll do the transformation technique.

NIKO: r-right. [ he performed the hand sign tiger.] transform. [ chakra then began to flow all through his body then he transformed into a fatter version of Iruka that's all puffed up.] uh how- how's that Iruka sensei?

IRUKA: [ his eyebrow then twitched.] D

NIKO: what was it?

IRUKA: D

NIKO: what! ( shit I'll never become a ninja.)

IRUKA: sigh. Okay we'll now do the shuriken target practise.

NIKIO: r-right.

WRITER: [ he then walked over to the star shuriken. He then had 6 shuriken 1 between each gap in fingers. He threw all of them and only got 1.]

NIKO: whaaah.

IRUKA: [ he face palmed himself.] sigh ( is he going to really be the only student to not pass.)

NIKO: [ he then tried again but this time he barely got 2.] a haah. See Iruka sensei this time I got 2 out of 6. [ he smiled.]

IRUKA: [ his left eyebrow twitched again.] y-yeah that's good. [ he said sarcastically.]

NIKO: okay I'll try again. [ he tried again but this time each of them were way off course and one of them almost hit Iruka who was behind him getting 0 out of 6.]

IRUKA: whoa. [ Iruka barely dodged.] Ni-ko.

NIKO: I'm sorry Iruka sensei. [ he tried 3 more times and got 5 more out of 18.] so uh Iruka sensei how much is that out of thirty. [ he smiled over confidently.]

IRUKA: well first of all you needed to get at least 10 out of 30 to get a C.

NIKO: a huh. I got it

IRUKA: and you got 8 shuriken hitting the red dot.

NIKO: he, he that sounds about right. [ then he realized that he got 8.] what!

IRUKA: that means you got a D. again.

NIKO: what! So what do I need to get for the clone jutsu?

IRUKA: an A or in other words 8 clones at least.

NIKO: what 8 clones! ( that's a lot. Too much.)

IRUKA: hmm what's wrong Niko nothing that you can handle right? [ he said in an easy spotting sarcastic tone again.]

NIKO: okay I can do this. [ he performed the hand sign tiger and said clone jutsu. Then two clones that look like dolls were lying on the ground with their tongue poking out.] gulp.

IRUKA: [ his left eyebrow twitched again about two times faster. D

NIKO: wait I can do better let me try the shadow clone jutsu then.

IRUKA: Niko if you can't do the clone jutsu then you're not ready for the shadow clone jutsu.

WRITER: [ Niko tried to use the shadow clone jutsu. As he tried to say it Iruka interrupted and said you can't do it, but Niko finished his sentence and then 100 clones appeared from nowhere in the room. Iruka's jaw dropped massively.]

NIKO: he, he how's that Iruka sensei. It's pretty good right.

IRUKA: ( he can perform the shadow clone justu up to 100 shadow clones but can't even perform 2 clones.) uh Niko how can you do that? ( even I can't perform shadow clone jutsu.)

NIKO: hmm you want me to show you again Iruka sensei I still have enough chakra.

IRUKA: yes please well if you still have enough chakra Niko.

WRITER: [ Niko's shadow clones turned into a puff of smoke then he performed it again.]

NIKO: shadow clone jutsu. [ he summoned 100 shadow clones again. Iruka's jaw dropped again.]

IRUKA: ( after seeing him do it twice in a row then that means that it was no fluke.)

NIKO: so do I pass Iruka sensei or not? ( please tell me that I did. Please.)

WRITER: [ then the scene changed back to the classroom waiting for Niko and Iruka to come back.]

HAYATE: I wonder if he actually managed to pass or not. ( it be surprising if he did.)

ANGELA: oh please of course not. Niko not he couldn't of passed. Sorry to offend him though.

HIBIKI: I think your underestimating Niko, Angela. I mean Niko is capable of a lot of things.

ANGELA: oh please of course not I actually think I'm overestimating him too much then.

WRITER: [ then the door opened and Niko and Iruka walked out gathering everybody's attention.]

HIBIKI: Niko did you pass? ( please tell me that you did.) [ she had a worried look thinking he didn't.]

IRUKA: Niko Uzimaki, you pass getting A,D,D making an average score of C [ he smiled at Niko.]

WRITER: [ then almost everyone's jaw dropped after hearing the news of Niko passing.]

IRUKA: and not only that guys the A was for the clone jutsu but his A was superior to that one because he was able to perform the shadow clone jutsu with 100 clones twice.

**CHAPTER TWO- IS NIKO'S A GENIN? OR NOT. NEW SQAUDS, WHO WILL SUCEED IN BECOMING A GENIN?**

ANGELA: what did he say shadow clones? But isn't that a B rank technique?

IRUKA: okay guys that means everyone's passed. And that's not all each of you will be in a 5 man squad with a jonin. I'll now tell everyone their squads the us chunin, jonin and the hokage decided last week if everyone passed.

SHIKAMARI: yeah got it.

WRITER: [ time passed and finally he announced team 5.]

IRUKA: team 5 Hibiki Hyuga, Shinoshi Aburame, Mashiro Sosuke, Akamaru Imizuki and Uren Kiyoshi.

UREN: really so us 5 not a bad combination.

SHINOSHI: hmm I also heard that my father, Hibiki's mother and Akamaru's dad were in a squad to.

HIBIKI: oh then that means that I'm not going to be with Niko.

AKAMARU: hey Shinoshi it looks like we're in the same team.

MASHIRO: heh time to show you guys my Mashiro super kick.

IRUKA: team 7 is Niko Uzimaki, Hayate Uchiha, Angela Haruno, and Ichigo Kurosaki.

NIKO: yeah this team's awesome. ( except I'm not really sure about Tsubaki and Ichigo though.)

ANGELA: aww I'm with Niko. ( damn it. But hey it looks like I'm with Hayate on the bright side.

TSUBAKI: yeah! I'm with Hayate. ( yeah looks like I scored this time. Way to go Tsubaki.)

ICHIGO: humph whatever. ( I guess I can't go and argue with that then.)

HAYATE: ….. ( looks like that's that I can't go back now. Sigh.)

IRUKA: and team 10, Shikamari Nara, Inosai Yamanaka, Chojuro Akemechi, Orihime Mahiko and Hachigen Mahiko.

ORIHIME: yaay! I'm with my cousin Hachigen.

HACHIGEN: yeah and I'm with you.

INOSAI: oh great Chojuro and Shikamari too.

SHIKAMARI: yawn this is so boring.

CHOJURO: [ he then ate potato chips.] hey yeah I'm in Shikamari's team.

IRUKA: [ all the teams gathered in groups and then Iruka handed out a sheet of paper to each squad.] that sheet of paper tells you your class you're supposed to go to.

ANGELA: ours says the top of the Hokage roof.

INOSAI: room 219

HIBIKI: the room 221

WRITER: [ each squad walked to their classrooms and Niko and his team waited for their sensei.]

NIKO: come on he's half an hour late. [ Naruto said walking around fidgeting.

ANGELA: come on Niko just be a little more patient and at least sit down. [ she said sitting on the stairs.]

NIKO: why should I do that exactly then!

ICHIGO: man just pipe it down then and go somewhere else, I can't believe that I'm on the same team as you.

TSUBAKI: likewise. I mean he's just a bonehead. Right Hayate.

HAYATE: …..

WRITER: [ then the door opened. Someone come out of it drawing the squad's attention.]

KONOHAMARU: hi guys I'll be your sensei Konohamaru Sarutobi.

ANGELA: huh Konohamaru Sarutobi.

NIKO: hi!

KONOHAMARU: ( uh he's a loud mouth isn't he.) all right why don't you introduce yourselves.

TSUBAKI: introduce ourselves.

ICHIGO: like what are we supposed to say?

KONOHAMARU: well that's a good question. Things like name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dream for the future you know stuff like that.

HAYATE: well before we tell you about us how about you give us an explanation then since you understand it easily.

KONOHAMRU: okay then. My name is Konohamaru Sarutobi from the Sarutobi clan. I like eating ramen I dislike doing lame D rank missions. My hobbies are completing missions of A rank or higher and also eating ramen. And my dream for the future is to become the villages hokage. Okay so do you guys get it now?

WRITER: [ Niko, Angela and Tsubaki nodded.]

KONOHAMARU: good then you on the right you can go first.

NIKO: okay well first of all, my name is Niko Uzimaki. As you probably already know my father is the hokage. I also like eating ramen and comparing them to others. I don't really dislike anything. And my dream for the future is to become the greatest hokage then the world will also begin to recognise me as the strongest ninja in the leaf's history, even stronger than dad.

KONOHAMARU: ( Naruto much. I suppose you can tell it's his son and it's not just from appearances either.) okay now you the girl next to him.

TSUBAKI: right well my name is Tsubaki . I like well I like to practise with my greatest ninja tools in my own time. I dislike having Iruka do those stupid boring lectures in class. And for hobbies well I also study the secret arts of weapons and shuriken. And my dream for the future is to be the world's greatest ninja tool user, someone that succeeds the previous one Tenten, my mother.

KONOHAMARU: good well I hope your dream does come true [ he smiled.] okay you on the left.

ICHIGO: whatever. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki I like nothing. And I hate nothing. Because these two things I never care about. I have very few hobbies. My dream for the future is to become far stronger than the seven great swordsman of the mist and show them that even the leaf village has great samurai's or swordsman to.

KONOHAMARU: okay that's good. And you there girl.

ANGELA: okay my name is Angela Haruno. I am also the daughter of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. I like practising medical ninjutsu. I hate Niko.

NIKO: whaah!

ANGELA: and my dream for the future is to surpass the ninja who surpassed the fifth hokage, Sakura Haruno.

KONOHAMARU: ( maybe I should have a little discussion with their parents.) okay now final you there in the middle.

HAYATE: my name is Hayate Uchiha, I like nothing. But however I hate a lot of things. And my dream for the future is to surpass my father and kill anyone who disrespects the name of the Uchiha.

KONOHAMARU: ( heh this boys is so much like Sasuke at his age. Even though I didn't know him much.) okay good well I guess we're all done for the introduction now for the real part you've all been called here for.

ANGELA: real part?

NIKO: we've been called for this?

KONOHAMARU: first of all you guys haven't exactly graduated.

ANGEAL: what!

NIKO: but why?

KONOHAMARU: out of the 50 students who graduated only 15 of them will actually become genin.

TEAM 7: ..! [ each of them have a shocked face including Ichigo and Hayate.]

KONOHAMARU: so in other words each student have about 70% chance of failing.

TEAM 7: …..! [ the shocked face became wider.]

NIKO: but that's not fair.

ANGEALA: then what was the graduation exam for then.

TSUBAKI: that's insane there's no way that we'll succeed.

KONOHAMARU: so you guys have 30% chance of passing.

NIKO: hey answer our question first.

KONOHAMARU: okay that 'graduation exam' was just to see if you're ready for the real test of becoming genin. I mean if you're in fights you can't win by just using the transformation jutsu and clone jutsu nor can you really use taijutsu unless you're extremely skilled in the use of it. Do you guys get what I'm trying to see then?

WRITER: [ Niko, Tsubaki, Angela and Ichigo all nodded at the same time.]

HAYATE: humph whatever.

NIKO: well let's get started.

ANGELA: wait what if more or less than that amount actually pass the exam say instead of 3 teams 4 or 2 teams do?

KONOHAMARU: well I'm pretty sure that's unlikely to happen but if it happens to then I'm pretty sure that lord hokage will just make a new test for teams or something like that.

TSUBAKI: tests like what?

KONOHAMARU: geez what's with all of these questions? Are we playing 20 questions or something?

NIKO: uh Konohamaru sensei what is our test?

KONOHAMARU: oh that's right I still haven't told you yet have i?

ICHIGO: no.

ANGELA: what is it?

KONOHAMARU: sorry that's for you to find out later.

NIKO: so wait we're not doing it now?

KONOHAMARU: no.

HAYATE: so when are we doing it then?

KONOHAMARU: we'll eventually be doing it tomorrow. [ he then did a tiger hand sign and disappeared with a puff of smoke appearing.]

ANGELA + NIKO: hey wait. Oh he's gone. [ as they said that a sheet of paper fell down in mid-air from where he disappeared. Ichigo was first to notice.]

ICHIGO: huh what's this? [ he picked up the note. And Angela, Niko and Tsubaki payed attention to the note as well trying to see it.]

NIKO: huh it was writing on it what does it say Ichigo?

TSUBAKI: it says go to the training field at 5am, warning don't eat any breakfast or you will puke.

NIKO: what does it mean?

TSUBAKI: how am I supposed to know?

ANGELA: don't you guys get it, geez.

NIKO: huh what does it mean?

ICHIGO: great it looks as though we've got two dumb idiots in our squad.

TSUBAKI: huh oh it was him.

NIKO: it was who?

HAYATE: you bonehead it was Konohamaru sensei that sent that note meaning that's were he's going to hold that test to see if we're genin or not.

NIKO: oooooooooohhh.

ANGELA: ( phew he finally gets it I feel so relieved.)

NIKO: okay well I'm going to prepare for tomorrow. [ Niko then left.]

WRITER: [ What will the real graduation exam be? Will they pass? Will they fail? Find out next time.]

**CHAPTER THREE- WILL THEY PASS? WILL THEY FAIL? THE GRADUATION EXAM BEGINS.**

WRITER: [ later that night. Niko is studying in the living room in the hokage house and a knock on the door is heard.]

NARUTO: huh Narato or Hinata can you get that.

NARATO: sorry dad.

HINATA: okay I'll get it.

NIKO: no it's okay I'm the closest. [ he walked to the door and opened it and saw Ichigo.] Ichigo.

ICHIGO: heh Niko I came to apologise about today.

NIKO: apologise? About what?

ICHIGO: that way I was acting I guess since we're in the same squad now both of us have to work together now so we should be friends.

HINATA: Niko. [ she whispered to herself. Hiding behind the wall eve's dropping on their conversation. Then she walked out as if she didn't hear them.] Niko is this your friend?

NIKO: well ah. [ Niko didn't know if they were friends or not.]

ICHIGO: yes I am [ he interrupted. Niko was shocked to see that he became friends with him. Then he smiled.] we're also in the same squad to. [ Niko thought he was joking at first.]

HINATA: well that's good why don't you come in?

ICHIGO: why yes please thanks. [ he walked in.]

HINATA: well why don't I leave you guys to talk I'm going back to Naruto.

ICHIGO + NIKO: okay. [ she left the living room.]

NIKO: okay so is there a real reason you came here?

ICHIGO: actually I had some thoughts about the real graduation exam.

NIKO: thoughts? What were they?

ICHIGO: I think that the five of us will have to fight him.

NIKO: what! The five of us against Konohamaru sensei!

ICHIGO: yes well we should probably think of some plans if we do though.

NIKO: right.

NARUTO: [ Naruto walked into the living room interrupting their conversation.] you're welcome to stay if you want Ichigo that way you can think of some plans about taking on Konohamaru.

ICHIGO: thanks but what about my parents.

NARUTO: heh leave that to me I'll ring them.

ICHIGO: okay cool.

NIKO: thanks dad.

WRITER: [ the next morning. Naruto and Ichigo walk with each other to the training fields at about 4.45am.]

ICHIGO: okay this is what we've been revising for and planning about.

NIKO: right. [ they both then walk across the ramen shop.] boy sure am I hungry.

ICHIGO: yeah I know and we're not even allowed to eat breakfast to. [ then they both spot Hayate and Angela walking together as well.]

NIKO: hey-hey guys! [ he waved at them.]

ANGELA: ( oh great it's Niko. Wait Is that Ichigo hanging out with him.)

HAYATE: hey. [ he waved back and Angela was shocked.]

ANGELA: hey Hayate why are you guys acting so kind to Niko. [ she whispered.]

HAYATE: our fathers and mothers are great friends so it's only right that we should be to, get it? [ he whispered back.]

ANGELA: oh, so I guess I'll try to be nice to him then [ she whispered back to Hayate.]

HAYATE: and all of us are in the same squad and teamwork is vital, that's what father told me.

ANGELA: ri-right. [ they both walked over to them.]

NIKO: okay let's go.

HAYATE: humph whatever.

WRITER: [ now the time is 5.05am and the four of them arrive and see Tsubaki already there.]

NIKO: huh, hey Tsubaki. [ he waved at her.]

TSUBAKI: uh ( what in the world happened why are those three guys hanging out with Angela.) h-hey. [ she pretended to smile.]

HAYATE: is Konohamaru sensei here yet?

TSUBAKI: n-no.

WRITER: [ then a puff of smoke appeared out of nowhere and Konohamaru was in it.]

KONOHAMARU: good we're all here.

WRITER: [ Konohamaru quickly gathered their attention.]

ANGELA: right but before we start what do we have to do?

KONOHAMARU: oh right. Well [ he pulled out 4 bells. Which surprised their eyes.]

NIKO: huh bells. ( why in the world would he get a bunch of bells out for?)

TSUBAKI: what are they for? ( now I'm really confused.)

KONOHAMARU: he, he, he, he. [ he laughed.]

ANGELA: I don't get it what's so funny that was a normal question.

KONOHAMARU: [ he also grabbed out a timer and set it to 7am and put it on top of the middle log.]

ICHIGO: sensei you didn't answer the question.

KONOHAMARU: you guys will only pass if you manage to get a bell from me by 7 am so you have about an hour and 50minutes.

WRITER: [ each of them had a shock on their face.]

ANGELA: wait but there are 5 of us and 4 of the bells that means one of us won't get a bell so what happens to them.

KONOHAMARU: that person goes back to the academy but hey there may even be a chance that none of you get a bell meaning all 5 of you will go back to the academy.

ICHIGO: [ he whispered to Niko.] then that means only 4 of us can team up then.

NIKO: it's probably that if only you and me are a team then. [ he whispered back. Ichigo also nodded.]

ICHIGO: right.

ANGELA: Hayate you and I should team up, what do you say?

HAYATE: humph whatever. ( I have to be careful though this guys a jonin so no doubt he's full of surprises. But not only that I'd say he's fast and good at ninjutsu and taijutsu. But however it's probably best not to observe an enemy from their looks though.) but Angela be careful for when we encounter him even though we have 6 and a half hours to get the bells.

ANGELA: right I know. Besides I don't think I'll be underestimating a jonin's skill just yet.

NIKO: well then Konohamaru sensei can we begin now?

KONOHAMARU: now, now there isn't any need to be so hasty is there? Okay then.

WRITER: [ the squad just stared at him waiting to announce the word 'start' anxiously.]

KONOHAMARU: start! [ each of them then disappeared as Konohamaru was In the centre of the training field as if it was isolated.] ( heh they've already begun to hide. Hm those 3 spots then.)

WRITER: [ they each hid in three different areas, Niko and Ichigo hid together, Angela and Hayate hid together but however Tsubaki was hiding all alone. But however Konohamaru already knew where they hid. Though Konohamaru acted like he didn't know anything just waiting for them.]

NIKO: hey Ichigo we should probably look for the opportunity to strike.

ICHIGO: yeah maybe when he enters the forest.

NIKO: hey it looks as though we did have to fight him so our planning wasn't for nothing after all.

ICHIGO: yeah you're right, but just because we planned doesn't mean that we'll be getting a bell.

HAYATE: okay Angela we'll just wait for him to wonder into the forest got it?

ANGELA: right understood. But I also heard that Niko and Ichigo we'll be forming an alliance to.

HAYATE: yeah I already know. But we my still not get 2 bells even with both of our forces combined

ANGELA: heh Hayate now you're just being too unrealistic I mean you could get one on your own.

TSUBAKI: okay there sensei is. [ she spots Konohamaru walking towards her direction almost into the forest.] now. [ she threw a kunai at him but he noticed.]

KONOHAMARU: hm [ he smiled. he grabbed out a kunai and without looking threw it deflecting hers.]

TSUBAKI: huh ( he was able to perfectly throw the kunai at it but wasn't looking that means he knows where I am. I suppose I should fight him head on.) Sigh. [ she jumped down from the tree top.]

KONOHAMARU: I see that you didn't decide to re think your strategy and try to run away. But you didn't. You actually decided to fight me head on. [ the other 4 watched them about to fight.]

ANGELA: hey, Hayate it looks like they're about to fight now. [ she whispered.]

HAYATE: yeah now you and I can observe his movements and add it to our advantage.

NIKO: looks like she beat us to it. Well now we can see what he's made of.

ICHIGO: yeah actually this is better now we can see his weaknesses then.

WRITER: [ they both stare at each other than 5 seconds later Tsubaki decided to throw 3 kunai at him one after another with about 1 second interval between it.]

KONOHAMARU: throwing kunai's isn't going to be doing anything you do know that right? [ he dodged it and the three kunai's hit the tree. She then jumped to where he was before he dodged it. She threw 7 more kunai this time with 74 milliseconds interval. He just grabbed out a kunai blocking/deflecting them all but then it pushed his back against a tree.] Shit. [ another 4 kunai's were thrown and he deflected all of them then they fell to the ground. But he noticed there was a tag on it.] shit an explosive tag. [ it exploded but he rolled out of the way, he stood on a odd coloured leaf. Then a cage fell down and caught him.] shit.

ANGELA: hey she got him Hayate she actually got him.

HAYATE: no I don't think so.

ANGELA: why not brother?

HAYATE: well first of all he's a jonin and it's not likely for him to fall for such a pit trap, and secondly there's no way that she's beat him so easily all by herself.

ANGELA: oh I get it. Yeah but that's what my eyes are telling me.

NIKO: what she did it she actually did it!

ICHIGO: no she didn't.

NIKO: huh what do you mean 'no she didn't'?

ICHIGO: how can 1 genin be able to trap a jonin? Just think about that.

TSUBAKI: ( chaa! I got a bell this will make Hayate happy.) he, he.

WRITER: [ she then dreamed that her and Hayate would be together. The others just stare and wait for something to happen.]

TSUBAKI: okay Konohamaru sensei I think I'll be taking that bell now. ( and maybe one for Hayate too. Then he'll really love me then.)

WRITER: [ she had another daydream of her and Hayate. She walked up to the cage and tried to reach for the bell that was on the belt of the unconscious Konohamaru. But then he disappeared into a puff of smoke.]

TSUBAKI: shit a shadow clone! ( but when did he…..)

WRITER: [ this caught all the others attention even more and shocked them.]

HAYATE + ICHIGO: I knew it sigh. It was a shadow clone

WRITER: [ then in less than a second Konohamaru appeared right behind Tsubaki by about 20cm.]

KONOHAMARU: never let your enemy get behind you. Or otherwise it can assure you death. Well that is a true Shinobi fact. So ,remember that, that's if you ever become a ninja of course.

**CHAPTER FOUR- ONE DOWN TWO TO GO.**

TSUBAKI: shit! [ Konohamaru knocked her on the head and she became unconscious and as a result she started to fall to the ground.]

HAYATE: so this is a jonin after all.

ANGELA: Hayate he's strong maybe both of us should team up with Niko and Ichigo.

HAYATE: ( now she isn't so confident just before she thought that I could defeat him individually.)

NIKO: what the heck now I'm so glad that you and I teamed up Ichigo.

ICHIGO: ye-yeah. [ he said with fear struck across his face.] ( what power he defeated her with ease.)

WRITER: [ then Hayate jumped down ready to face Konohamaru.]

ANGEAL: hay-Hayate! [ she followed him to and jumped down from the tree.]

NIKO: ( shit there going to fight sensei.) hey Ichigo maybe we should go help them.

ICHIGO: right if we have any chance of success we all have to work together.

NIKO: uhh but one problem where did they go?

ICHIGO: I don't know I wasn't watching you were this whole time though weren't you.

WRITER: [ both their eyebrows twitched.]

NIKO + ICHIGO: what the heck you should know!

ICHIGO: never mind it's okay let's just go search for him.

NIKO: I think it was that way. [ he pointed north, north east.]

ICHIGO: okay then let's go check it out.

NIKO: right.

HAYAT: let's go.

KONOHAMARU: I never would've expected you 2 to face me head on.

HAYATE: well I guess we're just full of surprises then aren't we.

ANGELA: yeah so what are we waiting for let's get started.

HAYATE: [ he whispered to Angela.] hey Angela there's something that I want to talk about.

ANGELA: [ she whispered back.] what is it Hayate?

HAYATE: [ he whispered.] after watching his battle with Tsubaki someone who's skilled with weapons it gives me an idea that weapons aren't the best thing to use against him.

ANGELA: right. So what should we use ninjutsu, taijutsu?

HAYATE: I'll go ahead and go and try ninjutsu if that doesn't work we'll try taijutsu. But however there's not really any point in using genjutsu on a jonin levelled Shinobi.

ANGELA: yeah but I really have no talent in ninjutsu or taijutsu.

HAYATE: well just use your strongest jutsu.

ANGELA: okay maybe I'll just stick with taijutsu.

HAYATE: [ Hayate performed the hand signs horse, tiger, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger.] fire style, fire ball jutsu! [ Hayate shot a massive orb of fire coming from his mouth like a continuous flame thrower and it headed straight towards Konohamaru.]

KONOHAMARU: what! ( but isn't fire style, fire ball jutsu a C levelled technique. C levelled jutsu's use too much chakra for a genin thus making it a chunin levelled jutsu. But he performed it with ease.) heh that's pretty impressive Hayate but however. [ he also performed the hand signs horse, tiger, ram, monkey, boar, horse, tiger.] fire style fire ball jutsu! [ Konohamaru also shot a huge orb of fire coming from his mouth like a continuous flame thrower and exploded when it made contact with Hayate because of the equal amount of energy added to it.] but, I can use it to. [ he smiled.]

HAYATE: heh but I didn't say that that was all I can do. Now Angela.

ANGELA: right. [ she was behind Konohamaru and tried to kick him at upper arm height but he blocked it. Hayate threw a kunai when he blocked the kick. Angela dropped an explosive smoke bomb blinding them which was a huge cloud of smoke.] ( did we get him?) [ the smoke disappeared and they both see Konohamaru stabbed in the back.] we got him! [ he turned into a puff of smoke.] shadow clone again. Damn it why does he always have to use it. Hayate what do we do?

HAYATE: hold on. ( okay let me see. Where could he be? This is bad now he knows where we are.)

KONOHAMARU: [ he hid behind a tree spying on them.] ( hmm there much better than I expected especially Hayate his skill level is as good as a chunin right now.)

HAYATE: [ he listened quietly hearing noises for his sensei and pulled out a kunai with an explosive tag on it. Then Konohamaru moved a slight movement stepping on stick. Hayate heard the noise and threw the kunai at the tree he was hiding behind and it exploded.] humph got you. [ the tree was burnt and hit Konohamaru and Konohamaru jumped down with some parts of his clothes burnt.] you'll have to be more stealthier than that if you want to hide from me. [ his eyes turned red with a dot in the centre and three dots on the outside forming a triangle however each of the outside dots have a shape formed like a hook with the top 2 facing up and the bottom facing down.]

ANGELA: huh what type of technique is that Hayat? It's so cool. Your eyes they're red.

KONOHAMARU: ( eyes, red. She must be talking about the sharingan then. It was a surprise that he was able to hear my movements from at least 50m away. He's just full of surprises isn't he?)

HAYATE: hey you look like you're injured there why don't you just give us the bell then?

KONOHAMARU: oh please this, this is nothing in real Shinobi fights it's different.

HAYATE: heh well we'll soon find out then won't we?

KONOHAMARU: heh yes we will. But from here on out. The real fight begins.

HAYATE: humph whatever let's get starred. [ he readied himself in a fighting position. He grabbed out 6ninja stars and threw them at Konohamaru. Konohamaru then grabbed out a kunai and deflected all of them but right after he deflected them Hayate appeared in front of him. Hayate tried to punch him countless times pushing him backwards but he dodged all times. Angela then joined in to trying to punch him countless times with Hayate pushing him back even more, but still not getting a single hit.]

KONOHAMARU: ( why do they keep trying? they should know that it's completely obvious.)

ANGELA: ( heh if we keep this up we may tire him down. The plans working.)

HAYATE: [ he smiled.] ( this is all going according to plan. Not much longer now.)

KONOHAMARU: ( what why is he smiling. Wait a minute he smiled as soon as he saw me losing my breath. He's trying to tire me. [ he gets pushed back into the forest even more.]

NIKO: uhh. I don't think that this is the right way Ichigo.

ICHIGO: [ his eyebrow twitched.] yeah I think so to.

HAYATE: ( perfect. And now he's tired to.) [ Hayate then jumped back.]

KONOHAMARU: ( shit I'm tired.)

ANGELA: go get him Hayate!

HAYATE: [ he then had lightning surrounding his lower arm.] chidori!

KONOHAMARU: ( what he can perform the chidori. Shit there's only earth.) [ he performed the hand signs ram, dog, bird, horse, tiger than both of his palms palmed each other. Earth style, earth cacoon. [ Konohamaru was surrounded by stones in a cocoon which came from the ground. The chidori however pierced through it and injured his right shoulder. The cacoon crumbled and he jumped back breathing heavily.] ( shit what lightning power.) [ blood dripped from his right shoulder.] I see that was a good plan you tried to tire me out didn't you.

ANGELA: yeah and it worked. [ she smiled.]

HAYATE: no that wasn't the plan.

KONOHAMARU: what, what was the plan then?

ANGELA: eeeeeeehh. It wasn't?

HAYATE: first of all we kept pushing you back so I could bring you to an area so you could only rely on earth.

KONOHAMARU: shit he fooled me after all.

HAYATE: next to tire you so I could get a direct hit since you'd be too exhausted to move properly.

KONOHAMARU: well I already predicted that that was your plan from the beginning.

HAYATE: and the chidori was my strongest and fastest lightning jutsu so even if you dodged or used earth to protect yourself, the chidori would pierce through the earth and it'd be too quick for you if you ran away because of you being tired. However it wouldn't have all gone to plan if Angela was around because I'd figure that I trying to tire you alone would tire me more. This of course as I said before as a result would ruin everything that I just did to overcome you just thanks Angela.

ANGELA: huh really I helped that much ( chaa!) your welcome Hayate.

KONOHAMARU: don't go getting to cocky or your head will swell though.

HAYATE: face it that bell is as good as ours.

KONOHAMARU: oh is it really?

NIKO: hey Ichigo I found them.

ICHIGO: you did let me see. ( uh he's right he did find them.) nice job Niko.

NIKO: it looks like they've both injured Konohamaru sensei. ( Huh is Hayate's eyes red?)

ICHIGO: yeah they did that's amazing I never expected that to happen.

HAYATE: hmm you still think you've won must I repeat myself? that bell is as good as ours.

KONOHAMARU: well it looks like we both do because is it really?

HAYATE: humph I'll proof it then. Let's go Angela.

ANGELA: right Hayate.

WRITER: [ just as soon as she said it Konohamaru appeared right behind Hayate.]

KONOHAMARU: sorry for changing my mind but I mean to say that the real fight begins now not that time. So prepare yourself.

HAYATE: ( shit he's fast I thought he was weak for a jonin before.)

ANGELA: Hayate do something! Konohamaru sensei's going to defeat you!

KONOHAMARU: looks like it's game over for you, Hayate Uchiha.

WRITER: [ then a kunai knife came out of nowhere and targeted Konohamaru. Konohamaru jumped back giving Hayate some space from his sensei.]

KONOHAMARU: who's there. [ his eyes scattered across the place.] I said show yourself.

HAYATE: ( shit whoever threw that kunai knife saved my ass.)

ANGELA: ( phew Hayate can still fight.)

WRITER: [ Niko and Ichigo jumped down from the top of the tree.]

NIKO: it's us Konohamaru sensei, Niko Uzimaki and Ichigo Kurosaki.

ICHIGO: hey Angela, Hayate are you guys all right? Any injuries?

ANGELA: no we're all right both of us. But Hayate seemed to injure him though.

ICHIGO: [ he stares at Konohamaru's right shoulder and sees a whole pierced through it.] Hayate did that.

HAYATE: but however it wouldn't of happened if it weren't for Angela though.

KONOHAMARU: so it was you guys. So I suppose now It's the four of you guys versus me.

NIKO: heh you bet.

ANGELA: this is perfect guys there's four bells and there's four of us so that makes things easier for us and we'll all each get one.

TSUBAKI: hey I'm not letting myself go back to the academy while you guys become genin!

ICHIGO: shit Tsubaki's back. ( just great and we're supposed to be a team.)

KONOHAMRU: well that's fine after all we still have about half an hour left. The five of you verses me.

ANGELA: right it sound like fun but don't go thinking that'll be me that's not getting a bell because I'm not failing this exam you guys got it, [ she said with a fierce and determined look on her face.]

NIKO: hey my father's the hokage I'll have to make him proud just like Hayate should pass because his skills resemble Sasuke Uchiha, Angela should to because her skills resemble Sakura Haruno. Ichigo should also pass because he's my friend and I guess I'm also good friends with Hayate. But you Tsubaki are the one who shouldn't pass because I don't like you and none of your parents care. So it's us four that'll be getting one so get lost. Got it? Geez it's hard to explain to her.

TSUBAKI: what the hell are you talking about you're not stopping me from getting one. And my parents do care if I pass or not. And I never even asked any questions so it's easy to explain to me you pin head. And I don't care if you like me or not. And I'm not giving up got it. So why can't it be you that doesn't pass then. Yeah that sounds great.

KONOHAMARU: whatever remember there's a chance that none of you will be getting one.

HAYATE: whatever let's just go. [ they agree and they all stare at Konohamaru looking determined.]

**CHAPTER FIVE- THERE ARE 4 BELLS BUT 5 PEOPLE. WHO WILL GET A BELL IN ORDER TO BECOME A FULL GENIN?**

WRITER: [ Tsubaki threw 15 kunai at Konohamaru nonstop with half a second interval. He dodged all of them by moving right and left with ease and seem bored.]

KONOHAMARU: this is what you tried last time. But as you should know. Kunai's won't affect a jonin.

TSUBAKI: heh well then I'll be the judge of that. Summoning jutsu. [ she summoned a huge spikey ball.] this is my secret weapon Jidanda. [ the spikey ball had explosive tags inside of it and has a rope coming from it so she can use.] this is the ball that my mother passed down to me Tenten.

KONOHAMARU: I've only heard of the weapon Jidanda but never heard about its abilities.

TSUBAKI: well why don't you write these notes down because they're important. ( I hope Hayate is paying attention to me. Chaa!) Jidanda is a huge iron spiky ball with explosive tags inside and this rope like thing lets me carry it. Now before you go asking me it can be heavy or not. The truth is that I can control the weight of Jidanda with my chakra. So in other words I could lift It up right now like this. [ she lifted it up and moved it around.] see like this. But if it hits something I release all of my chakra into the hit and the impact is magnificent. It's kinda like super strength. But the real technique is I explode the explosive tags and send it into the air and then I grab the rope as it continues to explode and it smashes the target at the same time that the last explosive tag explodes. So what do you think pretty great right guys. [ their face was shocked.] well I found it really interesting but that's just the shortest way of explaining it of course there's the long way of the explanation. Would you like to hear it. [ their face became shocked even more.] Huh what's wrong?

ANGELA: uh no thanks. We're all right, Right guys. [ she pretended to smile as if she was interested.]

NIKO: uh are you really positively sure that there's no shorter explanation for Jidanda?

KNOHAMARU: I know right she took almost all your time left for the test just saying that.

TSUBAKI: of course not. That's what makes Jidanda to powerful. [ she smiled.]

ICHIGO: that or just I think it's more boring than interesting or cool or anything else that's positive.

TSUBAKI: yeah right you're just jealous that you don't have such an astounding weapon as I do.

ICHIGO: phht. I'm not even interested in weapons like you are Tsubaki.

HAYATE: guys remember what we're doing this test for. It's not for arguing is weapons are cool or not.

NIKO: yeah Hayate's right so guys let's hurry up. Only the five of us together can fight sensei.

WRITER: [ they both nodded as if they understood that he was right.]

TSUBAKI: yeah Hayate's right sorry Ichigo. ( anything for Hayate. Chaa!)

ICHIGO: likewise. ( phew I'm finally glad that it's over. She was starting to get on my nerves.)

WRITER: [ the 5 of them then had a determined look again at Konohamaru. Then Tsubaki charged at him swinging her Jidanda around trying to get a hit but he kept dodging then she tried to swing sideways but he dodged it by jumping over the Jidanda.]

TSUBAKI: ( heh perfect now Hayate can get him with his fire ball jutsu.)

ICHIGO: heh shall I get started. [ he grabbed a scroll from hid back and opened it. A huge sword 170cm tall appeared and Ichigo picked it up. Tsubaki stared at him.]

TSUBAKI: [ then she pointed at Ichigo with an annoyed look.]What the heck that's a sword I thought that you said that you're not interested in weapons like me!

ICHIGO: yeah I did but that doesn't exactly make me crazy about them like you. [ he jumped in the air and tried to slice Konohamaru but he grabbed out a kunai and blocked.]

KONOHAMRU: heh. [ then his sword began to push his kunai closer and closer to his body.] ( shit the sword's too powerful. [ then Niko jumped behind him.] ( shit not Niko to.)

NIKO: heh watch out for me sensei. [ he tried to punch him but Konohamaru caught his punch.] ( shit he caught my punch.) [ he then threw him into a tree.] shit!

ICHIGO: Niko. I'll make you pay for that. [ he then grabbed out another kunai knife with his left hand and threw it at Konohamaru. Konohamaru jumped away to dodge it.] shit get back here.

KONOHAMARU: ( phew that was close.) [ as soon as he landed on his feet a huge orb of fire headed his way and he spotted it. The jumped again.] shit it was Hayate. [ the fireball hit the tree and then disappeared. Ichigo and Tsubaki appear right behind him with their weapon and tried to slash him. He then performed the hand signs dog, ram, hare, bird, dog, tiger, and horse.] Earth style, stone body. [ stones came from the ground and protected his body. Both the weapon smashed him and sent him down to the ground making a puff of smoke appear.]

ICHIGO: shit what the hell is with him in always using shadow clones?

KONOHAMARU: phew that was close. ( well at least that gives me an idea that they're not holding back. If that was actually me then they would've killed me.) heh you guys appear to be much stronger than I thought but now child's play is over.

ICHIGO: looks like he's starting to get serious now.

TSUBAKI: looks like I'll do it the other way. [ she jumped on Jidanda.] explode. [ a tag exploded then she continued to say explode until she was high in the air.] heh it's over. Explode! [ she grabbed the rope and a huge explosion was heard and Jidanda targeted Konohamaru.

KONOHAMARU: it's all over. [ he laughed.] with such speed that'll never work. [ He then had a chakra sphere on top of his right palm.] Heh, Rasangan. [ he use the rasangan on the Jidanda and destroyed it and as a result the Jidanda turned into a huge puff of white smoke showing that it's been destroyed from the rasangan just like a shadow clone being defeated by someone.]

TSUBAKI: what! Jidanda was my best weapon there's no way I can defeat him now.

HAYATE: remember that the five of us are fighting him Tsubaki. [ as he said that he performed the same hand signs that he does for the fire ball jutsu.] fire style, fire ball jutsu. [ another huge orb of fire came from his mouth and targeted Konohamaru. He then said…] chidori senbon. [ he shot senbon covered in lightning at the fire and the fire became a mixture of lightning and fire.]

KONOHAMARU: ( what should I do well I only know fire and wind elements just great. How can I stop it since lightning is good against earth and fire is good against wind. But however wind is good against lighting. I know I'll give it a try.) [ he performed the hand signs horse, ram, dog, bird, hare, ram, horse, tiger, dragon, bird tiger.] wind style, ominous wind. [ Konohamaru took a deep breath and blew out a huge ominous wind that could blow away someone of 60kg metres away. This blew all of them backwards 20m with all of them losing their balance except Hayate. The lightning disappeared because of the enormous gust of wind. But however the enormous wind power seemed to majorly increase the size of the fireball. The ominous wind stopped but the fire ball was still targeting Konohamaru.] ( shit I thought that it was lightning and fire mixed together but they were just two separate elements. And that's not all. The jutsu 'wind style, ominous wind,' was my strongest wind element power which uses the most wind.) shit I've really done it this time haven't i.) [ the 50m wide fire ball still continued to target Konohamaru. But Konohamaru decided something. The fireball hit the ground that Konohamaru stood on like a continuous flame thrower. But after the technique disappeared and the smoke disappeared as well the area didn't have Konohamaru in it.]

HAYATE: ( where could he be? Or was it a shadow clone?) was it a shadow clone again?

ICHIGO: I don't know but that was a huge fire even though he increased its size.

NIKO: well anything could happen so prepare yourself guys.

ANGELA: right I haven't lowered my guard at all.

WRITER: [ then a hand came from the ground right near Hayate's feet without any of them knowing. Then it grabbed Hayate's leg and pulled him into the ground making him stuck. Unable to break free. Konohamaru teleported on the surface.]

HAYATE: shit I can't break free. [ he tried to break free but failed.]

ANGELA: Hayate are you all right?

TSUBAKI: shit Hayate can't break free and time's probably close to being up now.

NIKO: yeah now we've lost.

HAYATE: hey guys don't underestimate yourselves just do it without me got it.

ANGELA: but.

HAYATE: don't argue!

ANGELA: r-right. Understood brother. [ she smiled.]

HAYATE: good Ichigo I leave things to you now got it.

ICHIGO: heh whatever. Okay I'm sick of this guy. Shikai. Getsu zangetsu. [ he slashed mid-air and a blast of wind chakra charged straight at Konohamaru which smashed him into a tree trunk.]

KONOHAMARU: heh not bad Ichigo but however not good enough to defeat me. [ he teleported right behind Ichigo and kicked him 10m away.]

ICHIGO: shit.

WRITER: [ Niko tried to punch and kick him 30 times so fast at him but Konohamaru but not fast enough as Konohamaru was able to dodge 30 of them and catch 10 of them, all the punches and kicks were aimed for his head. He then caught both of his right and left hand and then Konohamaru kneed him in the gut and he fell to the ground.]

NIKO: blaah! ( so this is the strength of a jonin after all.) [ Niko was barely conscious.]

HAYATE: ( shit this just keeps on getting worse. There's no way that Angela and Tsubaki can defeat him and get a bell.)

ANGELA: what we're the only ones left Tsubaki.

TSUBAKI: y –yeah. ( what happened Hayate?)

KONOHAMARU: [ he then walked up to the two girls and they were both shaking then the timer went off.] huh looks like it's time [ he smiled.] time's up I'm afraid guys.

WRITER: [ then the scene changed back to the three training logs. All of them were conscious, Konohamaru was standing while the other 5 were sitting down in front of him.]

HAYATE: damn it we didn't get any of the bells even with the five of us combined we couldn't stand a chance. [ he whispered to his teammates.]

ANGELA: yeah I know the test it we, sensei's just too strong [ she whispered to her teammates.]

TSUBAKI: yeah we didn't even come close to getting just one bell. [ she also whispered to her team mates.]

ICHIGO: I knew that jonin were strong but at that level it's too much to fight for us genin. [ he also whispered to his fellow squad members.]

KONOHAMARU: [ he smiled.] ( they did better than I thought.) okay listen to this guys because I'm only going to say this just once. [ that immediately caught there attention.]

ICHIGO: huh.

ANGELA: what is it did you want to reflect about how bad we did.

KONOHAMARU: oh please I didn't expect any of you to get a bell from me. [ that put a major shock on their faces.]

NIKO: what, then if you knew that was going to happen why was there a test was everyone lying can we really not become genin yet.

ANGELA: but that's stupid why could they let that happen.

TSUBAKI: I don't know! Whaa! We're never going to become Shinobi.

KONOHAMARU: aaah. You guys worry too much I'm going to tell you what the real test was today.

ICHIGO: the real test?

KONOHAMARU: it was teamwork that was the test.

HAYATE: teamwork?

KONOHAMARU: this test was to see each of your level of teamwork. You see that's why I put 4 bells from the beginning to pit yourselves against each other and it worked didn't it?

NIKO: yeah I thought that just me and Ichigo or me, Ichigo, Hayate and Angela should just team up against you so that makes Tsubaki go back to the academy.

TSUBAKI: you did what! ( that idiot if he keeps it up I'm going to kill him.)

KONOHAMARU: and guess what you guys passed the real graduation exam good job..

NIKO: we what? ( did he just say we passed?) [ a smile came across his face.]

KONOHAMARU: you guys passed because the five of you managed to work together. Okay meet in the mission reception room at 9am bye. [ he turned into a puff of smoke and disappeared.]

ANGELA: hey wait. Oh he's gone. That stupid sensei always having to be in a rush.

TSUBAKI: wait he said that we passed right that means that we're all ninja the 5 of us.

ICHIGO: right we should probably head home I'm going to go get some rest remember guys mission reception room 9 am. See ya around guys. [ he also turned into a puff of smoke.]

HAYATE: likewise. [ he disappeared as well to an unknown place.]

TSUBAKI + ANGELA: hey wait for me Hayate. [ they both turned into a puff of smoke to follow him.]

NIKO: why'd they ditch me? But who cares now? I'm a ninja oh yeah. Time to show off to Narato he, he. And dad and mum to. [ he then walked and left the training fields overwhelmed with excitement.]

**CHAPTER SIX- THE FIRST MISSION BEIGNS NOW. WAIT IT'S A STUPID MISSION!**

WRITER: [ later on that night another knock on the door is heard. Hinata opened it.]

HINATA: oh Sakura, Sasuke, Angela, Hayate, Delphine. It's good to see you all again. [ she smiled.]

SASUKE: hi. Uh may we come in.

HINATA: of course. [ she smiled again.] Niko, Narato, Hibiki, Naruto Sasuke and his family are here!

NARUTO: okay send them in!

WRITER: [ the rest of the family arrived in the living room.]

NIKO: Hayate.

HIBIKI: Angela.

NARUTO: Sasuke.

NARATO: hey Delphine.

HINATA: Sakura why have you guys stopped by?

SASUKE: could we please have some seats so we can discuss this privately?

HINATA: of course. Niko could you, Hayate, Hibiki and Angela all go play while we have an adult talk.

NIKO: uuuh. Oh fine. Let's go guys.

HAYATE: right.

WRITER: [ each of them walked into Niko's room]

HIBIKI: so I wander what our parents are talking about.

NIKO: I have no idea.

HAYATE: I guess it's something that's important. Something that we shouldn't know.

ANGELA: hey by the way Hibiki did you pass as well?

HIBIKI: yep.

ANGELA: awesome

HIBIKI: we got our first mission tomorrow as well.

ANGELA: yeah that's the same with us.

NARUTO: so what is it that's going on Sasuke?

SASUKE: it's Madara he's back.

NARUTO + HINATA: [ had a shock no their face.] what!

SAKURA: I know it's hard to believe but he's back and I believe he wants revenge on you Naruto for you were the top 3 main roles in the fourth great Shinobi war that caused victory on our side.

NARUTO: but how'd you get this sought of information, how do you know this?

SASUKE: calm down Naruto just calm down. I sent some scouts to Skull cave because apparently some villages have heard some rumours of an evil man in a mask there performing so called 'sorcery.' I sent 12 scouts so 2 teams of them and guess how many came back alive.

NARUTO: how many?

SASUKE: one of them.

HINATA: what but they were all chunin levelled ninja yet he was able to kill almost all of them!

SAKURA: well if I'm right Madara has always been very strong.

SASUKE: and that's not all the scout came back saying that Madara wants to plan to start fifth great Shinobi war but I'm afraid when is a time where we don't know.

NARUTO: the fifth great Shinobi war. No I will stop him.

NARATO: dad we have to do something. [ he walks into the room.]

NARUTO: Narato I said adults only!

NARATO: yeah but I'm close enough to an adult 2 years off.

HINATA: hey guys why don't we just leave it at that then I mean we've got all the information right?

WRITER: [ the next morning at the mission reception the 5 rookie genin open the door than walk in.]

NIKO: hey Konohamaru sensei. [ he smiled because of the excitement of getting a real mission.]

KONOHAMARU: good all of you guys are here so it looks like the teamwork thing did affect you after all because you were all walking with each other. That's great.

TSUBAKI: hmm yeah I guess it did.

NIKO: okay who cares now because it's time we got an awesome mission so what is the mission sir?

NARUTO: okay let's see D rank mission. There is, babysitting miss Donald's daughter, digging up potatoes for Mrs Macemea or searching for the missing daughter.

WRITER: [ Niko, Angela, Tsubaki and Ichigo's eyebrow twitched with a shocked face.]

NIKO: what kind of mission is that geez what elite ninja would want to dig up potatoes or babysitting? Honestly the academy stuff was harder than this and we barely did anything.

KONOHAMARU: [ he whispered to Naruto.] hah he reminds me of both of us when we were at his age eh Naruto. ( boy I can't believe how annoying I was back then it's sad but true.)

NARUTO: yeah I know I felt so annoying back then now I'm like my father. ( geez that's my son.) fine then you'll be doing the mission it's that or you can do weeding for me then, how does that sound huh? Niko that sounds fun doesn't it.

NIKO: no I'd rather eat some vegetables.

NARUTO: okay Niko don't interrupt me when I speak but this is how it goes.

NIKO: I'm listening then old man

NARUTO: okay there are mission ranks and Shinobi ranks. They are ranked from D, C, B ,A ,S and then X. They go from babysitting to assassination or infiltrating a dangerous village. Got it?

NIKO: hmm yeah but what about the Shinobi ranks though?

NARUTO: the Shinobi ranks go from genin your level, chunin Iruka's rank to jonin Konohamaru's rank then to a kage, my rank.

NIKO: yeah I think that I'm starting to get it.

NARUTO: ( well at least he's listening.) okay rookie genin do D rank missions. More experienced genin do C rank missions. Rookie chunin do C ranks as well. More experienced chunin however do B ranks. Regular and rookie jonin do A ranks. But really experienced jonin do S ranks and kage levelled Shinobi do X rank. But recently there haven't been too many X rank probably 1 a month comes out.


End file.
